The Gregarious Valley
by winipoohbear
Summary: sasuke dan kawan-kawan mendapat tugas dari lembaga kemiliteran Mythrill , penjelajahan mencari wilayah baru yang sangat menegangkan yang ternyata pernah di tinggali oleh sebuahperadaban manusai yang terbengkalai... baaimana nasib sasuke dan kawan-kawan..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku

Ini adalah pertama kalinya saya bikin fanfiction ,

Dan cerita in terinspirasi dari salah satu author , yang mana ceritanya pernah aku baca , bagus banget. Cerita ini juga terinspirasi dari permainan game ps2 Resident Evil dan manga kesukaanku Naruto sebagai tokoh dalam ceritanya jadi mohon maaf kalau dalam cerita ada kejadian yang sama dengan game Resident evil….(bukan bermaksud plagiat)

karena saya masih baru , jadi mungkin ceritanya agak perfect(plak plok plak plok) , maksudnya agak amburadul….

So let's enjoy the fic…

Chapter One : The Gregarious Valley

Di malam yang dingin , tatkala suara-suara burung bernyanyi mengumandangkan lagu kebanggaannya. Berpadu dengan suara semilir angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi bak ombak di laut. Ditambah dengan nyaringnya bunyi-bunyian oleh daun dan ranting pohon yang menari-nari , seakan mengundang kami yang berjalan menuju sebuah kota mati , The Gregarious Valley….

"hoi teman-teman , apakah malam ini kita akan terus berjalan ?. aku sudah capek ,kakiku kesemutan!. Tidak bisakah kita istirahat sebentar saja?", ucap Naruto Namikaze , seorang anggota dari proyek the Promised Land. Merupakan anak tunggal dari klan Namikaze. Pejabat tingkat empat jajaran petinggi The Mythrill. Dipercaya suatu kekuatan telah merasuki tubuh pemuda ini saat umurnya tergolong masih muda , dan sekarang dia berhasil masuk dalam divisi special force The Mythrill.

"ah , Naruto , satu jam yang lalu kita sudah beristirahat. Tidak mungkin kan kalau kita istirahat lagi!", Sakura menanggapi pedas. Anggota kedua, Sakura Haruno adalah seorang perempuan , sepintas terlihat jika dia biasa-biasa saja. Tapi jangan meremehkan gadis ini , karena dia merupakan satu-satunya gadis yang lolos seleksi angkatan bersenjata dan kemudian diijinkan mengikuti ekspedisi untuk mencari wilayah baru dan proyek ini lah yang diberi nama The Promised Land. Berasal dari sebuah keluarga bangsawan yang menduduki jabatan jendral selama beberapa generasi sejak pertama kalinya The Mithrill didirikan.

"sudahlah Naruto . tidak usah mengeluh seperti itu , kau itu sudah dewasa tahu !" , anggota ketiga Inuzuka Kiba. Berumur paling muda tapi keahliannya tidak kalah dibandingkan dengan yang sudah berpengalaman sekalipun. Tidak ada catatan tentangnya. Bahka divisi spionase Mythrill sedang menyelidiki pemuda ini atas perintah dari kepala bagian divisi spionase yang baru saja berganti tahta kepemimpinan , yang digantikan oleh Senjuu Tsunade.

"hei Naruto , ambil ini dan jangan mengeluh lagi !" , ucap Shikamaru sambil melemparkan sebungkus snack pada Naruto. Shikamaru Nara , sang terpilih dari yang terpilih. Dengan IQ yang mencapa angka 200 , dia merupakan prajurit terpandai di The Mythrrill. Dengan kepandaiannya itu dia dapat menyusun rencana dengan matang dalam waktu yang sangat singkat. Dapat dilihat dalam beberapa catatan arsipThe Mythrill bahwa pemuda ini telah memenangkan beberapa perang dengan strategi paling muthakir. Saking mutakhirnya , musuh sampai kewalahan mengikuti alur permainan strategi Shikamaru dan akhirnya kalah.

"dasar rakus…!" , kata Sasuke . "kalau kita beristirahat terus , kita tidak akan bisa sampai ke lembah itu tepat waktu." , tambahnya. Uchiha Sasuke , sang kapten. Bungsu dari 2 bersaudara klan petinggi angkatan bersenjata. Terdiri dari sang kakak Uchiha Itachi dan sang adik Uchiha Sasuke. Walaupun berasal dari keluarga terpandang , tidak membuat dua bersaudara tersebut menggantungkan harapan pada kedua orang tua mereka. Dengan kemampuan mereka sendiri , mereka mampu menduduki jabatan yang sangat penting dalam jajaran para prajurit angkatan bersenjata The Mythrill. Sang kakak yang telah lebih dulu berkecimpung dalam Mythrill menjadi seorang kepala divisi bagian special air force.

"kalau kau lapar harusnya kau mengeluarkan makananmu sendiri. Bukannya mengambil makanan orang lain." , tegur Sakura. Walaupun Sakura adalah seorang prajurit dia tetap lah seorang perempuan , dan sifat yang selalu dimiliki oleh kaum perempuan adalah…..cerewet.

"kwakkk…kwakkk….".

"teman-teman itu burung gagak kan ?" , Tanya Naruto bodoh.

"sekali melihat saja sudah tahu , kan !" , kata Kiba.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru hanya diam mengamati situasi di sekeliling mereka. Ada sesuatu yang janggal , tetapi mereka tidak mengetahuinya. Belum ….

"aahh , kalian ini ribut terus. Mau kupukul…?" , kata Sakura.

"memangnya kau pikir aku takut padamu , hah? Dasar wanita…" , kata Kiba.

"apa kau bilang ? coba ulangi kalau kau berani…?" , ucap Sakura marah.

"baik…akan aku ulangi , dasar wanita…" , ucap Kiba.

Saat mereka sibuk bertengkar tiba-tiba….

"ssstt... , diamlah." , kata Shikamaru.

Mereka menemukan sebuah pemukiman. Tapi bukan orang yang memenuhi pemukiman itu. Melainkan beribu burung gagak.

"hoi teme, kau yakin lembah itu bisa dijangkau dengan melewati jalan ini ?" , kata Naruto. Walaupun sedikit bodoh dan sering bertingkah konyol ,Naruto tentu meyadari suasana yang ganjil seperti ini.

"di peta tergambar , kita akan melewati sebuah pemukiman. Apa pemukiman itu adalah tempat ini ?", kiba ikut bertanya penasaran.

"Sasuke ….?" , Tanya Sakura khawatir pada Sasuke. " Sasuke apa ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan ?" .

Sasuke tidak menjawab , dia hanya diam. Diam mencoba membayangkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada desa ini.

"apa kalian merasakan hawa dan suasana disini sangat mencurigakan? Aku tidak melihat ada orang disini . yang ada malah burung gagak !" , kata Kiba.

"KWAKKK…KWAKKK…"

Sasuke terlihat sangat terusik dengan pemandangan seperti ini , tapi juga terlihat sangat tenang dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Entah apa yang sedang berkutat di dalam pikirannya. Lirih, sakura tertawa melihat sasuke yang sedang diam seperti itu, membuatnya terlihat sangat mempesona. Sakura memang menyukai sasuke sejak lama, dan itu yang membuat gadis ini berusaha keras untuk dapat sejajar dengannya. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

"sudahlah , kita lanjutkan perjalanan saja. Lagipula sebentar lagi kita akan sampai…" , kata Naruto.

Mereka akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanan. Semuanya sedang tegang kecuali Sakura. Ia merasa sangat nyaman , karena ternyata Sasuke sedang berjalan di dekatnya. Sadar atau tidak Sasuke semakin mempersempit jarak antara mereka.

"_Apa aku sehausnya tegang atau aku seharusnya senang? Aku tahu situasi seperti ini tidak tepat untukku melakukan pendekatan padanya , tapi rasa memburu di dadaku ini seperti akan meledak….", _pikir sakura dalam hati.

"ada apa Sakura ?" , kata Sasuke.

Sakura tidak menjawab , malah diam saja. Seperti sedang berada di dimensi lain.

"Sakura…." , Sasuke memangilnya lagi. Kini tangannya melambai-lambai di depan waja Sakura. Mencoba mencari rangsangan gerak pada bola mata hijau emerald itu.

"SAKURA….?" , yang lainnya tidak mendengarnya.

"eh …iya…apa? Ada apa Sasuke? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" , kata Sakura tergelagap .

"tidak ada apa-apa! Hanya saja kau melamun….aku jadi khawatir" , kata Sasuke.

"_dia mengkhawatirkan aku? Padahal aku hanya melamun. Kalau melamun saja dia khawatir bagaimana kalau aku sekarat ya ?" , _pikir Sakura senang.

"Sakura …kau melamun lagi!" , kata Sasuke.

"hah…ehehehehe!" , Sakura tertawa mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

* * *

><p>End of chapter 1….<p>

Maaf sangat maaf kalo ceritanya aneh, ini pertama kalinya aku nulis fanfic….

Disini mungkin kelihatan banget kalo aku masih bingung sama alur ceritanya. Karena aku merangkai cerita saat aku tidur(plak plok plak plok) saat aku lagi senggang , baru kalo aku udah dapet mau nulis ceritanya bagaimana baru aku ketik…..hehehe

Dan nama Mythrill aku ambil dari anime Full Metal Panic … coz aku suka banget sama nama itu! (plak plok plak plok)

sekali lagi bukan bermaksud plagiat.

Gomennasai nee….

Mohon review and kritik juga saran yang membangun nee….

Arigatou gozaimasu.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku

Yap , chapter 2 sudah aku bikin dan kayaknya lebih perfect(plak plok plak plok) lebih amburadul dari sebelumnya….

But try to enjoy …. Because I'm just an ordinary human.

So let's get started…

Chapter Two : The Beginning Of The Night Journey

Selagi Sakura dan Sasuke sedang memadu kasih , tiba-tiba dia dikagetkan dengan pemandangan di depan mereka….

"hei coba kalian lihat ini…..", kata Shikamaru.

"a..a..pa itu?" , kata Naruto kaget.

"astaga , siapa yang melakukan ini semua…." , ucap Sakura.

"apa-apaan ini ? apa yang terjadi ?" , kata Kiba.

Yang mereka lihat adalah setumpuk mayat yang sudah membusuk . dengan darah berceceran dimana-mana, mirip seperti sebuah desa yang terkena wabah endemik yang mematikan.

"GGRRRAAARRRRRGGH" , jerit seseorang.

Lalu seseorang datang dari arah tumpukan mayat tersebut dengan membawa golok yang sudah berkarat dan mencoba menghunuskannya pada seseorang , dan ternyata wanita tersebut menuju ke arah Naruto. Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan senjata membidik wanita tersebut , begitu juga dengan Sakura dan Shikamaru. Sedangkan Naruto mencoba menghalau benda tajam yang melayang ke arahnya tersebut , dibantu oleh Kiba.

"AAARRRGGH",kata Naruto sambil menahan tangan wanita yang mencoba menebasnya dengan golok.

"hei tolong lepaskan teman kami….", kata Kiba. Mendorong tubuh wanita tersebut sampai sedikit menjauh dari Naruto.

Wanita itu sempat terhuyung ke belakang karena Kiba mendorongnya , namun hal itu tidaklah cukup untuk membuat wanita tadi menyerah. Sekali lagi , namun lebih kuat wanita tersebut kembali mengayunkan goloknya pada Naruto. Golok itu sudah hampir mengenai bagian tubuh Naruto sampai saat terdengar suara tembakan yang berasal dari pistol Sasuke.

D….O…R…..

Sasuke menembak orang tersebut. Dengan ekspresi yang membingungkan , Sasuke masih mengacungkan pistolnya , mencoba mengamati apakah peluru yang ia tembakan tadi berhasil mengenai wanita tersebut.

"hosh….hosh….hosh….." , Naruto terengah-engah. Ia sangat terkejut dengan hal ini. Dalam keterkejutannya ia mencoba berdiri tegak dan mengusap keringat dingin yang sedari tadi mengucur deras di dahinya.

"…" , Sasuke hanya terdiam. Napasnya masih memburu , apalagi mengetahui bahwa orang tersebut tidak kunjung bangun. Berarti hari ini dia sudah membunuh seseorang….

"Naruto , kau tidak apa-apa?" , Tanya Sakura.

"bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi? Siapa orang ini ?" , kata Kiba.

"aku tidak tahu….kita bahkan belum pernah kesini sebelumnya. Tidak mungkin dia mengenali siapa kita" , kata Shikamaru.

"terlebih lagi sepertinya tempat ini sudah lama tidak berpenghuni…." , sambungnya.

"kau benar….lagipula wanita ini tidak terlihat seperti manusia….!", kata Naruto setelah ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"tempat ini sungguh mengerikan ! mungkin sudah ditinggalkan oleh penduduknya beberapa tahun yang lalu atau mungkin berpuluh tahun yang lalu…." , kata Kiba.

"tapi kenapa dia bisa berada disini ? padahal dari tadi kita tidak melihat ada orang disini " , kata Naruto.

"mungkin dia salah satu penduduk yang masih bertahan disini , Naruto" , kata Sakura.

"Sasuke sudah menembaknya tadi dan dia bisa bangun dan menyerang lagi….." , kata Kiba , "itu sangat tidak manusia…" , sambungnya.

Suasana hening tiba-tiba menyelimuti mereka , seakan mencoba menelaah apa yang telah terjadi disini. Ternyata di seberang mereka masih banyak makhluk mengerikan seperti wanita tadi dan mereka berteriak dengan bahasa entah apa namanya.

"AAARRYYAAAAA MEEE NOOOOO…."

"sial , ternyata mereka masih banyak" , kata Sasuke.

Mereka semua lalu mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing. Dari yang terkecil sampai yang terbesar mereka pakai semua untuk menghadapi makhluk undead ini.

"SIAPA MEREKA INI ?" , tanya Sakura berteriak pada siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

D...O…R D…O…R D…O…R

"AKU TIDAK TAHU DAN AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU…." ,kata Shikamaru sambil berteriak

D..O…R D..O…R D…O…R

"SUDAHLAH YANG PENTING KITA BUNUH SAJA SEMUANYA , SEBELUM MEREKA MENANGKAP KITA DAN MEMAKAN KITA….." , kata Kiba.

D…O…R D…O…R D…O…R

"APA KAU GILA MEREKA SEMUA ADALAH MANUSIA SEPERTI KITA….." , kata Naruto masih ragu untuk menembak.

"MEREKA BUKAN MANUSIA NARUTO , MEREKA HANYALAH IBLIS YANG MENYAMAR DALAM BENTUK MANUSIA…." , kata Sakura.

Mereka semua berkomunikasi dengan berteriak karena disini sangat ramai oleh teriakan dan suara tembakan dari senjata api untuk membunuh makhluk aneh itu.

Banyak dari mereka sudah menembakkan beberapa kotak peluru , tapi terkadang hanya mebuat mkhluk itu mundur , jatuh , terpelanting dan pada akhirnya bangun kembali. Tim Sasuke semakin terpojok dan tidak bisa melarikan diri lebih jauh lagi. Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang mereka mendengar suara.

"Srekk…srekk…."

Sakura tidak menyadari suara itu tapi Sasuke menyadarinya dan….

"SAKURA , AWAAAAAS…." , kata Sasuke.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 2<p>

WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH ….(plak plok plak plok)

Gomen , agak ngawur ceritanya.

Lagi suntuk soalnya banyak kerjaan…..hehehehe

Untuk Chapter depan semoga lebih baik lagi

And mohon reviewnya please…..

Arigatou gozaimasu…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing :SasuSaku

Gak banyak omong deh , Msashi Kishimoto is the best deh …

Let's started…

Chapter 3 : The Horrible Night

"GRRRAAAAAAGH"

CRAAAAAASHHH…

"SASUKEEEEE…", jerit Sakura.

"AAAKKKHHHHH…" , jerit Sasuke.

"sial , mereka juga ada dibelakang kita" ,kata Shikamaru.

D…O…R…

Kali ini Kiba mengacungkan senjata dan menembak wanita itu tepat didahinya. Darah mengucur turun dari dahi wanita itu dan akhirnya dia ambruk dan untuk selamanya wanita itu tidak akan bangun kembali.

"ugh….." , erang Sasuke.

"tembak mereka di kepala seperti yang dilakukan Kiba…" , kata Sasuke sambil menahan sakit karena golok yang dipegang makhluk wanita itu mengenainya dan membuatnya meringis kesakitan lalu Sasuke mencoba berdiri kembali tapi kemudian terjatuh karena merasa kesakitan yang amat sangat.

"kau tidak apa-apa Sasuke..?" , tanya Sakura khawatir.

"aku tidak apa=apa…" , katanya.

"apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Luka sebesar itu justru akan membunuhmu dasar baka….!" , kata Naruto sambil terus menembaki makhluk-makhluk itu.

Lalu tiba-tiba terdengar suara lonceng dari menara. Seketika itu juga para makhluk mengerikan itu menhentikan kegiatannya menyerang kelompok Sasuke dan lari entah kemana.

"eh , kenapa tiba-tiba mereka pergi…" , kata Kiba.

"itu bagus kan aku sudah mulai kehabisan peluru." , kata Shikamaru.

Golok yang dipegang oleh wanita tadi ternyata telah tertancap pada bahu Sasuke. Darahnya terus mengalir seperti sungai yang deras. Sasuke menarik golok tersebut dan bertambahlah darah yang mengalir. Membuat gadis satu-satunya yang ikut dalam ekspedisi ini , menjatuhkan air matanya. Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan , namun lembut. Shikamaru celingukan untuk memeriksa keadaan sekitar sekaligus untuk mencari tempat berlindung karena sang kapten terluka.

"baiklah karena mereka sudah pergi sebaiknya kita mencari tempat perlindungan. Disana ada rumah , malam ini kita coba untuk menginap saja disana. Karena Sasuke terluka kita tidak bisa melanjutkan perjalanan sekarang. Lebih baik kita obati luka Sasuke terlebih dahulu…. Ayo! " , kata Shikamaru sambil menunjuk rumah.

Semua orang mulai berjalan menuju rumah tersebut. Kiba dan Naruto tertinggal karena sedang mengangkat mayat-mayat yang berserakan untuk dikubut. Sakura membantu Sasuke berjalan karena terus terang saja , kepala Sasuke sedikit pusing karena banyaknya darah yang keluar dari luka yang didapatnya tadi. Lalu saat Sasuke hampir saja jatuh karena tidak kuat menopang berat tubuhnya , Kiba membantu Sakura membopong Sasuke ke dalam rumah. Tinggal-lah Naruto sendirian…

"hei , tidak ada yang membantuku ….? Dasar brengsek….!", kata Naruto kesal.

Setelah mereka berkumpul di rumah , mereka segera membagi giliran jaga untuk patroli malam ini. Yang pertama adalah Naruto. Lalu setelah 4 jam akan berganti menjadi Shikamaru ,setelah Shikamaru dilanjutkan dengan Kiba. Begitulah rencana mereka.

Sedangkan Sakura harus merawat Sasuke yang tergeletak lemah. Darah yang dikeluarkan akibat luka bacokan itu tidaklah sedikit , terlalu banyak malah. Saat Sakura sedang membuka kancing baju Sasuke untuk mengobati lukanya, tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura. Sakura terperanjat dan menjadi salah tingkah…

"Sa…kura…" , kata Sasuke lemah.

"Sasuke kau jangan banyak bicara dulu….." , kata Sakura sambil membaringkan kembali Sasuke yang mencoba bangun.

"kau seharusnya tidak melindungiku Sasuke…. Aku tidak pantas untuk dilindungi olehmu…!' , kata Sakura.

"…."

Tidak ada jawaban. Ternyata Sasuke sudah terlelap karena kelelahan. Pergulatan tadi sudah menguras tenaga. Keringat yang mengalir di dahi Sasuke dengan cekatan di usap oleh Sakura dengan saputangannya. Dan perlahan Sakura melanjutkan membuka kancing baju sasuke untuk mengobati Sasuke. Dengan sabar Sakura membersihkan lukanya dan mulai mengoleskan obat pada bahunya yang terluka. Sasuke pelan-pelan muli sadar karena mendengar Sakura bersenandung pelan.

"uugh…."

"ah maaf Sasuke. Aku tidak sengaja….", kata Sakura. "kau masih merasa sakit ? dimana yang ….. ahh , Sasuke ?" , Sakura kaget karena tiba-tiba Sasuke bangun dan memeluknya. Padahal lukanya masih mengeluarkan darah.

Masih hening….. tidak tahu apa yang mereka berdua pikirkan saat ini , tangan Sasuke yang berada di belakang kepala Sakura berpindah ke pinggang belakan sakura. Lebih mendekatkan tubuh Sakura kepadanya seakan tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Sasuke kalau kau memelukku kuat-kuat seperti ini lukamu akan…." , tiba-tiba Sakura berhenti bicara saat Sasuke malah menguatkan pelukannya terhadap Sakura.

Dan seperti perkiraan Sakura , luka Sasuke terbuka lagi dan mengeluarkan darah segar nan hangat yang menodai baju Sakura.

Sakura hanya diam saja tidak mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sasuke , karena ia tahu ia juga menginginkannya.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku

Rated : T is enough

Chapterrrr foooour iiiiss comiiing…..(plak plok plak plok)

Di chapter ini saya minta maaf jika ceritanya mungkin agak sedikit aneh bin gak indah , dan yang pasti tambah amburadul bin gaje , tapi try to enjoy because I'm just an ordinary girl…

Masashi Kishimoto is the BEST…

Let's go…..

Chapter four : The Next Stage of the Dead

Laki-laki yang selama ini sangat ingin disentuhnya , malah balik menyentuhnya. Itu membuatnya terkejut , untuk beberapa saat mereka tidak bergeming dan hanya perasaan cintalah yang menguap diantara mereka.

Di sisi lain Naruto sedang memakan sebungkus coklat. Atau mungkin sudah memakan beberapa bungkus. Saking bosannya dia mengeluarkan sebuah binocular dan mencobanya. Ternyata Naruto malah melihat ada sesuatu yang bergerak , kontan ia merasa curiga.. Lalu Naruto yang sedang kebungungan memilih menanyakannya pada Kiba yang sedang duduk di sudut ruangan.

"hei, Kiba. Cepatlah kemari…!" , teriak Naruto.

"ada apa ? giliranku masih 2 jam lagi kan , Naruto?" , gerutu Kiba.

"bukan itu Baka… cepatlah kemari!" , tukas Naruto. Kiba berjalan dengan malas menghampiri Naruto yang sedang melakukan pengintaian.

"memang ada apa? Apa kau melihat ada wanita cantik ?" , ucap Kiba.

"apa maksudmu?kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?", ucap Naruto.

"tentu saja. karena penglihatanmu itu , hanya memberikan respon yang signifikan jika ada wanita cantik! Hahahaha…", ucap Kiba menggoda. Akibat candaan Kiba yang mengatakan bahwa mata Naruto hanya merespon terhadap wanita cantik , ia pun ragu-ragu dan mencoba meyakinkan dirinya kembali bahwa ia tidak salah. Ia ambil binocularnya dan mengarahkannya pada sesuatu yang bergerak itu.

"_waaacchh__,__benda__itu__masih__berjalan__…__.__" __,__pikir__Naruto._ Lalu ia pun mengutarakan apa yang ia lihat pada Kiba.

"aku serius Kiba. Aku pikir aku melihat sesuatu yang bergerak!" , kata Naruto setelah yakin bahwa ia memang melihat sesuatu.

"haaaah~ sini , coba aku lihat…" , Kiba langsung merebut binocular milik Naruto, dan betapa kagetnya dia , ternyata anak bodoh ini tidak mengada-ada. Karena Kiba pun ternyata juga melihat hal yang sama dengan Naruto , yaitu bahwa benda itu bergerak.

"hei Naruto. Ternyata matamu masih normal juga ya…..!" , kata Kiba menggoda lagi. Ia merasa tegang dan memilih mencairkan suasana dengan candaannya.

"tentu saja masih normal. Lalu apa yang kau lihat? apa itu manusia? Atau binatang?", jawab Naruto.

"Tapi tidak mungkin kalau itu manusia. Tidak ada manusia yang berjalan seperti itu , kecuali zombie yang kita lawan tadi." , sambung Naruto.

Kiba mengusap matanya dan melihat untuk yang kedua kalinya untuk memastikannya. Dan benar itu bukan zombie yang mereka lawan tadi. Melainkan sesuatu yang lain.

"apa makhluk itu memang harus berjalan begitu lambat dan menjijikan seperti itu?" , Tanya Kiba.

"hah , coba kulihat….", kata Naruto sambil merebut binocularnya dari tangan Kiba.

"yueck….. benda apa itu?" , sambung Naruto dengan wajah jijik.

"dasar bodoh… makanya aku bertanya!" , kata Kiba.

"coba kau lapor pada Shikamaru. Aku akan mengawasi keadaan disini." , sambung Kiba.

" baiklah" , kata Naruto sambil berlari.

Sementara itu Sasuke tertidur kembali , masih memeluk Sakura. Kesadarannya sangat tidak stabil. Tiba-tiba bangun tapi tiba-tiba juga dengan cepat tertidur lagi. Sakura mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sasuke , tapi seakan dia tidak bisa bergerak , tidak ingin tepatnya. Sasuke lunglai di depan Sakura karena ia sebenarnya telah kehilangan kesadaran. Tangannya mulai melepaskan tubuh Sakura tapi dengan sigap Sakura meraih tangannya dan menahan tubuh Sasuke yang lemas.

"seandainya aku punya keberanian , aku ingin sekali mengutarakan perasaanku padamu Sasuke. Tapi aku tidak ingin hanya karena aku menyukaimu , kau jadi menghindariku nantinya!" , kata Sakura.

"tapi aku juga tidak bisa mengingkari perasaanku padamu yang menggebu ini Sasuke…." , sambungnya.

Sakura meletakkan kembali Sasuke ke atas meja , tempat dimana sasuke berbaring sebelumnya. Dengan perasaan galau , Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang tertidur dan membiarkannya menjelajahi alam mimpinya. Sakura keluar ruangan dengan wajah kusut dan sangat lusuh. Sejurus kemudian ia segera mengangkat wajahnya ketika melihat Naruto berlari menuju ruangan sebelah. Sakura menduga bahwa pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres , melihat naruto berlari tergopoh-gopoh seperti itu. Sakura lalu mengikuti Naruto dan masuk ke ruangan dimana Naruto berada. Terlihat Naruto dan Shikamaru sedang berbincang-bincang. Lalu tiba-tiba shikamaru menggebrak meja dan berdiri.

"APA? Sejak kapan?" , kata shikamaru lantang.

"aku tidak tahu. Aku sedang iseng bermain dengan binocular lalu muncul makhluk itu dalam penglihatanku. Sungguh bukannya aku tidak patroli dengan benar…." , jawab Naruto dengan wajah bersalah. Memang ini tidak sepenuhnya salah Naruto. Karena pasukan ini sangat kelelahan dan kurang istirahat , maka stamina mereka loyo seperti ini. Sampai-sampai kecolongan.

"aku harus melihatnya sendiri!" , kata Shikamaru. Lalu saat akan keluar Shikamaru dikejutkan oleh Sakura yang sudah berdiri sejak lama di ambang pintu.

"HWAAH…"

"hufft , kau mengagetiku Sakura. Jangan hanya berdiri di situ. Cepat ikuti aku , kau juga Naruto." , kata Shikamaru tegas.

Sakura yang telah mendengarkan Naruto dan shikamaru berbincang sebelum ini , langsung mengikutinya tanpa aba-aba. Sebenarnya Sakura saat ini sangat tegang , apalagi ia juga belum mengetahui benda apa yang sebenarnya dilihat Naruto. Akhirnya mereka sampai dimana Kiba berada. Betapa terkejutnya Shikamaru dan Sakura melihat kenyataan bahwa ada suatu benda yang sedang menuju ke tempat peristirahatan mereka.

"makhluk a-a-a-a-pa ituu?" , kata Shikamaru terperangah.

"hiiiiccch, apa itu?" , kata Sakura.

"tidak usah kaget itu ternyata jalannya sangat sangat sangat lambat." , kata Kiba.

"bagaimana kau tahu ?" , tanya Shikamaru.

"tentu saja aku lihat dari tadidi situ saja. Aku sudah mengamatinya sedari tadi…..! huh…." , jawab Kiba.

"kalau begitu kita bisa menghindarinya kan ?" , Tanya Naruto. Shikamaru , Sakura , dan Kiba berpikir. Bisakah mereka menghindari makhluk itu?. Atau mungkin mereka berniat untuk membunuh makhluk itu? Mengingat makhluk itu berjalan dengan lambat.

"AAAAARRRGGGHHHH…."

Gomen ….. kayak sinetron. Seru-seru baca eh diputus ceritanya…..

Tapi don't worry be happy…. Kelanjutannya akan datang secepatnya kok.

Akudisini menggambarkan Sasuke agal kalem , beda sama image dia di manganya sendiri , jadi gomen kalau para Sasuke FC nagmuk kalab dan sebagainya ya…

Jangan lupa setelah membaca saya minta review dan kritiknya , tapi yang membangun ya….

Arigatou gozaimasu.


End file.
